


Sleepless

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elain misses Azriel and can't fall asleep without him
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Kudos: 41
Collections: A Court of Thorns and Roses/ Throne of Glass Series





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy Elriel to satisfy your needs!  
> Warnings: Gets slightly NSFW  
> These characters do not belong to me- they are Sarah J. Maas' property

Elain couldn’t sleep. She felt a little ashamed of how dependent she’d become of Azriel’s steady, reassuring presence with her when she slept. However, he wasn’t due from his trip for another week. Even before they had become lovers, she had always slept better when she was cuddled in Azriel’s arms.  
She remembered the first time she had snuck into his room because of a nightmare. It had been an old, recurring one- she had to watch as Nesta, Feyre, and their father were forced into the cauldron and did not emerge. But what was new was that Azriel was there too. And she was forced to watch as his wings were cut off and his beautiful, broken, scarred hands were mutilated and cut up.  
She had woken up with a start, covered in sweat and ran to his door as fast as possible. She then had waited outside it for a good 10 minutes wondering if she should knock and put her mind at ease, or whether she would just be bothering him. Their friendship was strong, and Elain didn’t want to do anything to break it.  
She had just made up her mind to leave him alone and go to bed when she heard something from behind the closed door. Whimpering. She had rushed and found him curled up, shadows swirling around him, with his face in his hands, hyperventilating. Elain had shaken his shoulder to try to wake him up and he done so, shuddering. He had asked what she was doing there and how she had heard him, and she confessed about the nightmares.  
She had expected sadness and maybe some pity, but in his eyes there was only understanding. She had asked if she could stay and he had allowed it. Since then, when they were both in Velaris they always slept in the same bed- it helped to remind them that the war was over and this- all of this- was real.  
The gentle click of the door opening and closing jerked Elain from her reverie. She reached for the dagger that Azriel had gifted and taught her to use that she always kept on her bedside. However, she relaxed and put it down at the sight of his tired, beautiful face.  
“Hello my love, why are you still up?” he asked, his voice as soft as the shadows he governed. It never failed to send a shiver down her spine.  
“I couldn’t sleep. What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for another week.”  
He took her face in his hands and loving caressed it.  
“I got done earlier then expected. I couldn’t wait to come home to you.”  
He pulled away and she whined at the sudden loss of contact. He chuckled a bit.  
“Peace my love, I have to go and wash off the dust from the road.”  
She nodded and heard him go to the bathing chamber and wash up. She focused on cuddling up in the bed and making herself as comfortable as possible. When he emerged in soft cotton pants he pulled her into his arms and she cuddled up in them safe and protected.  
“I missed you so much” she finally said.  
“I missed you as well” he replied, his voice rumbling through his chest.  
She dared to look up and smiled- a slow curve of her lips. “How much?” she dared to whisper.  
He smiled leaning down to give her a slow, passionate kiss that made her toes curl and her heart race. He slowly shrugged her nightgown over her shoulders and leaned down to press a kiss to the hollow of her throat.  
“Let me show you how much” he breathed over her throat. And then he covered his mouth with hers and tugged her nightgown off of her completely.  
Later, when they were both tired and were curled up in each other Elain was finally able to have a good night’s sleep in Azriel’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I am @b00kworm on Tumblr


End file.
